1. Field
Disclosed herein are an apparatus for generating electrical energy and a method for manufacturing the apparatus for generating electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent advent of miniaturized high-performance devices in the field of electronics, the development and use of nanoscale devices have become more prevalent. In order to manufacture nanodevices, a technique of producing nanowires has been previously developed. A nanowire is typically a wire with a diameter of several tens of nanometers. The nanowire may have an aspect ratio from about 10 to about several thousands, e.g., the length of the nanowires may be from about 10 times, to several thousand times, its width.
The nanowire may have electrical, chemical, physical and optical properties that are different from the general properties of the same material when it is in bulk form. Increasingly miniaturized and integrated devices may be implemented using the molecular properties of the nanowires in conjunction with some of the bulk properties thereof. Nanowires may be used in various fields such as laser, transistor, memory, sensor, and other similar applications.
More recently, miniaturization is being combined with versatility and mobility to produce mobile devices that can perform a variety of different functions. In order to produce sustainable mobile devices, batteries having an adequate power supply are desirable. However, the development of battery capacity for power supply presently lags behind the integration of functionality into these mobile devices. Therefore, the use of an auxiliary battery is desirable, and the development of the auxiliary battery for use as an emergency power source, and the enablement of a wireless rechargeability may also be desirable.